


See What I Have Done

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Lust, M/M, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; CWRPS, dom/sub/sub, two subs tend to/give aftercare to each other after a rough night with their dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	See What I Have Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



The pain gives them a thrill they cannot get anywhere else. It makes their hearts skip quickly in their chest, has the boys’ breath trapped tight within their constricting lungs. Jared kneels on the old, dirty carpet, head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. His black collar is on display, snug around the column of his throat. His beautiful skin glows golden, his body nude. Jensen is at his side, mirror position in the playroom, head bowed as his ears perk up to the sound of boots stalking closer.

There is nowhere to hide, and no place to run for them. They are trapped, held at the mercy of Jeff, and exactly where they wish to be. They thrive in this room, wishing to give all of their souls to Master Jeff. Submitting to the kiss of the whip, Jared’s back is bruised, the skin splits open, bloody and sore and the pain is burning raw. 

The bruises from a few days ago are still visible as well, lightly yellow and purple against his sun kissed skin, and tender to the touch. Jensen has a desire to kiss the marks, they were a gift from Jeff by the grace of his leather belt.

Now, with the stringing strike of the whip breaking into him, Jared’s cock is harder than ever before, and he is leaking like a busted pipe. As is Jensen, who watches with lusty dark eyes, his balls are so swollen they hang heavy and huge because Jeff has taken away his free will and has not allowed him to come in days, and Jensen loves being powerless, so much that there are times when he cannot stop smiling, beaming with overwhelmed joy, even if the pain of busting a nut aches fiercely.

As Jared screams his throat raw, the belt slicing into his skin, Jensen preys Jeff will be as rough with him as he is with Jared. Jeff is magnificent, and the sex is amazing, be it rough with his Master throwing him onto the bed, strong enough to easily manhandle him, hastily taking him with little prep, ramming into him ruthlessly while slapping his ass and murmuring all sorts of dirty filth. 

Playtime is always eventful, be it the belt or whip blistering Jared’s body ruthlessly until the stinging pain become too much and he sobs and begs for mercy, or being taking rough and hard on the floor, Jared and Jensen know a night of pleasure and pain await them at the hands of their beloved Master. 

Being Jeff’s slaves means everything to Jared and Jensen, but it’s not always about kinky times. Sometimes are sweet and gentle, times outside the playroom, the little things in life that fill their hearts with joy. The things that matter outside of sex and play. The little love notes Jeff slips into their lunch, a cute way to remind them that they are loved while they enjoys a yummy snack. 

The way Jeff welcomes them home from work with a big bear hug that makes them giggle and grin like little boys on Christmas day, how they all cuddle up in a puppy pile at night and he kisses them softly and whispers “I love you, my sweet boys.” 

The way Jeff is fiercely protective of both of them, never allowing anyone to harm them or talk down to them, always offering Jared and Jensen a safe home from a world that can be cruel at times. Their relationship has much more than whips and bondage… it is about trust and respect, and a love that tap-dances to a joyful song that beats within their hearts.

A loud moan escaping Jared’s plump lips brings Jensen to here and now; Jared’s got a hand around his aching dick, tugging quickly as the belt strikes his upper back. Jared’s cock, still flushed an angry, dark red was getting harder with every kiss of the violent whip. Jensen bites his bottom lip, desperate to come as well, and Jeff doesn’t ignore his desire; a sharp nod from his Dom is all he needs to mirror Jared’s actions, the throbbing flesh in his hand leaking as he tugs and strokes.

Jeff watches them, a proud Master, enjoying the sound of their harsh breathing. Jensen was solely focused on his cock, the stimulation enough for him, but Jared’s finger slid between his cheeks, his legs parting slightly, fingers slipping inside his body to finger fuck his hole as his hand tugged his aching prick.

Their moans got louder, and louder still until they shuddering a rough breath and came; they shake together, bask in the pleasure together; two hearts and one soul. It takes a few moments to descend from the pleasure high; Jensen comes down a bit smoother, and Jared is still overwhelming.

Jeff motions him closer to a shaking Jared, and Jensen shuffles in close and helps gentle him through the overwhelming pleasure, peppering kisses all over his face and murmuring sweet praise--"My beautiful boy, so good for Jeff. So beautiful and perfect. I love you, Jared. I love you so much, baby boy." Like a puppet who has had their strings cut, Jared sinks into Jensen's arms; the tender embrace was like being wrapped in a warm blanket, the feeling flowing over every inch of his skin, making him feel safe and protected. 

When playtime is over, the skin of Jared’s back is soaked with sticky, warm blood, trickling down his spine and kissing every knot. Jeff is there to gently wipe away his damp tears, to bring him down from his high, as Jensen stays close to hug him, comforting him. 

Leaving the boys alone is something that Jeff always struggles with after playtime. He takes pure joy and pride in caring for his boys, but they are close in a way that sometimes they need only each other, and he respects that. He knows they need some time alone. Pressing a kiss to their cheeks, he departs the playroom.

Heavy footfall descends out of the play room and down the hall, leaves them alone to one another. Every muscle in Jared’s body began to uncoil, there is soft silence for a long time, breathes hushed despite the rough huffing, two bodies spread out like starfish on the floor.

Jared closes his eyes and breathes out, breathes in and hisses against the throbbing, fire burning pain in his back. He is expecting the touch, yet he still jumps when fingertips tenderly caress the welts upon his spine. There it is, the gentle, but firm pressure on his wounds, the caress as painful as it is intoxicating. The touch is feather light, fingertips slowly trace over the stinging welts, and he let out a soft sigh, almost a moan as painful pleasure soaks into his skin. 

“Jared,” Jensen whispers, voice hushed and shaky as his fingertips continues to brush up and down his spine. Every touch makes him hiss in pain, makes him moan in bliss. “Are you alright? Can we move to the bed?” 

A soft bed made of fluffy pillows and silky sheets awaits them, it would more heavenly than the cold hard floor, but he wants to stay here, just for a little while. Jensen keeps gazing at him with these big, sweet eyes, caring about his wellbeing, and Jared smiles, waves an arm around Jensen and tugs him down beside him. Jensen cuddles up under Jared, his smaller balk nearly hidden under his hulking mass of bulging muscles.

Sleepily, Jensen threaded his fingers with Jared’s and snuggled into his chest. Playtime may be rough and painful, but sweet bliss clouds his body when his sweetheart lays safe and sound in his tender embrace. For a long time, they do not move. Jensen is kissing him, soft and sweet, a little fond smile dancing on his cotton candy pink lips. 

Jared’s eyes fluttered close and he smiled fondly as Jensen peck kisses to his check, Jensen’s touch so soft like velvet. Jensen smiles with love-glazed eyes, pecking little sweet kisses to Jared’s dimpled cheek. Hugging Jensen to his body, Jared smiles and kisses his boyfriend, overjoyed with pure happiness. 

A little while later, once they leave the playroom, a warm, soothing soak in a bubble bath and then dresses the wounds on his back, before dressing him in a big, fluffy hoodie and soft sweats is their reward. Shuffling Jared into the bed with Jensen tucked beside him, Jeff tucks the covers around them and climbs in beside his beautiful boys. 

Cuddled up in a puppy pile, holding his beloved boys, Jeff closes his eyes, breathing in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Feeling completely blessed to have his soul mates in his life, he presses a kiss to each of their foreheads and holds them close, and singing a tender lullaby to shush them to sleep.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/142817.html?thread=30516449#t30516449)


End file.
